


Longing - Part Two

by Meg (maximorphs)



Series: Avengers Imagines (SMUT/NSFW) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximorphs/pseuds/Meg
Summary: Female Reader x Pietro Maximoff (Aaron Taylor Johnson)





	Longing - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I hope you liked yesterday's upload.
> 
> Here's Part Two.
> 
> WARNING: I don't hold back on my smut. So this is obviously Adult Content :D
> 
> So this isn't for kids!!!
> 
> Enjoy ;) Xxx

**-**

 

_'Tell me why you wanna be bad,_

_Tell me why you wanna be bad,_

_Sweating, why you calling' me daddy,_

_Giving you the best you ever had babe.'_

_\- Feel It by Jacques._

****

**-**

You growled in frustration, throwing the useless garments onto your bed.

Damn Tony and his parties.

"For God's sake, [Y/N]! Just pick a dress?!"

There was a huff of frustration from the red head next to you.

"You aren't making this easy you know!"

It was hopeless. You may as well just give up now, skive the party, and curl up with hot chocolate and a good book.

"Well you asked me for help and you're getting it. I believe your exact words were 'I want to seduce a certain someone but I'm too awkward. Please remake me!'"

Natasha reached forwards and held the dresses against your frame.

"I can't choose though!"

Sighing, you picked the shorter one up. It was a beautiful burgundy crape skater dress. Holding it against your body, you blushed.

"No. No way. I'd rather fight Loki's and Ultron’s insane  _lovechild_ then wear THIS!?"

It was too short. It barely went down to your thighs and your breasts would just hang out everywhere.

_No, not in a million years._

There was a knock at the door.

Nat got there before you did to reveal a flustered looking Wanda, eyes aglow with red.

"Is everyone ok?” she mumbled, clearly confused, "wait you said this was an  _emergency?!"_

Nat snorted.

"It is. I'm dressing her!"

Wanda just giggled with girlish delight.

You groaned. Out of the three girls on the team, you were the least girly, often preferring books and woolly jumpers to make up and boys. Nat had her moments when called for, but she didn't even  _need_ make up or any intricate dresses. It was  _Natasha,_ for crying out loud and she could make any man pine for her if she wanted too. Although you were glad and she and Bruce had found each other.

Then there was Wanda.

She could be a nightmare...

"Oh yay!!! Let's get you sorted. My brother won't know what's hit hi-

"Don't you mean: 'he won't see me coming...?'" You cut her off bitterly.

Nat just smirked dirtily.

"Oh [Y/N], if we play are cards right he most definitely will!"

You faced Wanda, more mortified then you had ever been in your entire life.

She grimaced.

"Not cool, Nat. Not cool."

You don't think you've ever seen her look so disturbed.

After a minute, Wanda turned to you and smiled widely.

"Look just relax. It's ok. He loves you, and we can all see it."

You grinned, suddenly feeling a lot better.

"Right then girls, remake me."

 

 

-

 

 

Over an hour later you didn't recognize yourself. The dress  _worked._ It wasn't too much; it just gave your chest a subtle, but significant, lift. The cut near your breasts made you feel daring and sexy. Plus it made your legs look like they stretched for miles. To top it off the heels gave you the height you needed to reach at least Pietro's chin.

"Oh my God." You gaped at yourself in the on suite mirror.

The girls had worked they're magic. Your hair cascaded in messy curls, framing your face. The face that had looked like the walking dead an hour ago now looked like you should be on some sort of magazine cover. Some light lip gloss here and a little contouring there and you we're a brand new women. You added the mascara yourself, not trusting either of them to not stab you with it.

You stepped out of the bathroom, wobbling slightly on Wanda's heels - you didn't own any.

"It's not too much is it-?

Nat put a hand over your mouth.

"Shhh, we're admiring our handy work. Besides this might be the last time I see this dress before, you know, Mr Maximoff rips it off you."

Natasha collapsed it a fit of giggles.

"EW that's my brother!?" Wanda complained, covering her ears.

You flushed scarlet.

After Nat had collected herself, you turned and hugged them both.

"Thanks for this ladies, it really means a lot. You're awesome"

They grinned.

"Anytime [Y/N]."

They replied.

 

 

-

 

 

You stood on the staircase, gripping the banister. Bellow you the party was in full swing. Chatter and music echoed down the halls, but you didn't hear it. Your heart thudded in your chest.

_I can't do this,_ you thought,  _it's too much._

You couldn't breathe. You felt dizzy.

_No. For God's sake you are an Avenger! You've fought crazy Norse God's and psycho AI robots. Surely you can talk to a man!_

Steeling yourself, you relaxed your posture - S.S.S, shoulders back, sway your hips, smile on - like Nat told you to do and descended the stairs.

She didn't just remake your clothes and appearance - or the actual underwear and bra you were wearing, she wanted to be  _through_  - she also remade your attitude. Or lack of.

You smiled as you remembered her words:

_"You wanna seduce him, yeah? Well get creative about it. Make him want you. Then when he's at breaking point, show him what he's been missing"_

She had finished of this little speech with a saucy wink, leaving you more than a little flustered and strangely inspired.

"Hey [Y/N]!"

Yo were snapped out of your daze when Steve called from bellow.

"Oh hi!"

You smiled, and oh so carefully, stepped down the stairs. He took your elbow, giving you a helping hand.

"Thanks Cap"

You smiled and his eyes widened.

"Wow. You honestly look stunning!"

Your cheeks went pink.

"Thank Nat and Wanda for this; I was their guinea pig for the evening. It turned out rather well if I'm honest."

Steve snorted. He led you to the couch where the rest of the team sat. Well most of them.

Seated in the corner, chatting quietly were Tony, Bruce, Clint, Maria Hill and Pietro.

To say they looked shocked would be an understatement.

Pietro bolted up and out of his seat, his breaths coming in audible pants.

_Do what Nat said. Be cool._

Despite the ache growing between your legs, you forced your attention back the the rest of the group.

"[Y/N]?! Is that you?!" Maria gushed.

You grinned, you had met Maria on a number of occasions, and she was a lovely women. Like an older sister who could kick a lot of ass. Yet as you tried to make conversation, you could feel the torturous pull between you and the sliver haired man mere steps away.

"Um yeah. Nat and Wanda should rethink their career choices!"

You laughed and everyone else chuckled.

Apart from Pietro.

You risked a glance at him and immediately wished you hadn't.

Your plan of seduction failed miserably as you met his scorching gaze and your brain turned to mush.

He looked as if he were trembling slightly, vibrating with a kind of relentless energy.

_How would he do it?_ , your mind whispered to you.

_Would he be gentle and tender? Or would he use his abilities to his advantage, being rough and quick and so so fucking good._   _Pushing both of you to the edge with his powerful endurance._

You'd seen Pietro fight, many times. He was vicious. Unrelenting, with a kind of violent passion.

You swallowed hard.

_Stop it._

You refocused on Pietro and his fists were now balled up at his side, the tips of his fingers twitching now and then. His chest heaved and, Jesus Christ, the  _look_ he was giving you - so full of pure lust.

His eyes roved over your body, encased in the tight scarlet fabric, while licking his lips and fiddling with his belt.

He'd actually borrowed one of Tony's old white crisp Armani shirts, complete with a regular black blazer and smart dress jeans. It was a world away from the usual fitted sports gear he usually wore for missions.

Not that you minded. He looked  _beyond_  gorgeous.

_Christ I want you to jus-_

There was a cough.

"Err kids? Earth to horny children?!"

Clint chuckled and you blanched.

Bruce smacked him across the head.

"Leave them alone, Birdy!"

Clint just pouted like a little kid.

"I- I need air." You were breathless as you stumbled away from the couches.

You desperately needed to think clearly, and there was no way you could do that around Pietro.

Your plan backfired, again, as he was besides you in an instant, fingers resting on the small of your back - you shivered at the contact, as he ever so subtly dug his fingers, almost possessively, into your bare skin - and lead you out towards the balcony.

You heard some wolf whistles (mostly from Tony) and cheering as Pietro leads you towards the open doors.

With the billionaire yelling:

"USE PROTECTION KIDS!!!"

For good measure.

At this point you wanted to bang your head against a brick wall, and  _murder_  Tony Stark.

 

 

-

 

 

You moaned softly as the clear night air washed over your skin, it felt heavenly. Your head cleared slightly.

That's when you heard the throaty groan behind you.

"You're killing me, you know?" Pietro's voice was rough and deeper then you had ever heard it.

You close your eyes as his lips hovered above your exposed shoulder. You didn't even feel him run up behind you.

"This isn't easy for me either, you know."

Your answering mumble was barely coherent.

Heat pooled between your thighs.

"Hmm...." he hummed.

Your breath hitched as his fingers came round and toyed with the necklace that adorned your throat. Moaning hopelessly as his fingers skimmed the column of your neck.

"Oh princeznÃƒÂ¡ , tie sa mi chce roztrhaÃ…Â¥ tie Ã…Â¡aty z vÃƒÂ¡Ã…Â¡ho delikÃƒÂ¡tna telÃƒÂÃ„�ko tvoj a potom mÃƒÂ¡p pokoÃ…Â¾ku von s mojÃƒÂm jazykom."

As he whispered this, accent think and hands shaking with desire, he'd pressed his lips against the curve of your shoulder.

"What does that mean?" You croaked, helpless as his mouth was so  _close._

"It means: 'oh princess, you make me want to tear that dress off of your delicate little body and map out your skin with my tongue'"

You trembled, insides on fire as Pietro's mouth landed on a sweet spot just against the bob of your throat, craning his neck to reach it. Despite yourself, you tilted your head to the side to give him more access to your heated skin. Both of you too far gone and wrapped up in each other to remember where you where.

"Fuck, Pietro..."

To be honest, at this point, if your own mother asked you your name, you'd draw a blank. Not caring as long as he  _never_  stopped touching you.

You just moaned louder when his hands griped the hem of your dress. Breaths ragged, he groaned.

"Jesus Christ, [Y/N]. You are so beautiful"

"Touch me." You whined, desperately.

His hands bunched your dress up even further.

You gripped his wrists, and turned, so that you were nose to nose.

His eyes were dilated, your lips inches apart, you could taste him on your tongue.

Your throat went tight, as the dam of emotions exploded.

"I- I just want you. No one else." He whispered, ever so slowly tilting his head.

You whimpered at the first brush of Pietro's lips.

He tasted like mints and tea leaves.

Breaths coming in short soft pants, you sighed when he dipped his head again, lips meeting yours in another indulgent kiss, fingers reaching up and gripping his back through his shirt. Pulling back ever so slightly, he smirked.

"Is that all you've got, Princess _?"_

Something between a whimper and a frantic moan trickled from your lips. Your heart pounded heat flaring in-between the two of you as you met each other half way this time. Your lips crashed together desperately. He swallowed your moan of delight, dragging his tongue wickedly against your bottom lip, parting your lips eagerly. His tongue licks into your mouth, coaxing yours gently alternating between small flicks and long languid strokes.

Shaking, you run your fingers across his back, feeling the muscle and burning skin underneath his shirt and then curled them into the tape of his neck - he moaned at that, and it was the sexiest thing you've ever heard in your life - and,  _finally,_ ran your fingers through his blonde locks.

He pushed you against the barrier, the friction of being pressed against the railing and a very hard Pietro just too much. You both fumble blindly, touching anything you can grab. His hands grip the backs of your thighs like a vice, and squeezes, lifting you so that your legs can lock round his narrow waist.

"Spread your legs, princess."

"Fucking hell, Pietro..."

You whimper as you do so, allowing him to step in-between your legs, both of you grinding into the friction as your bodies mould together perfectly.

He was already rock hard through his jeans.

You gasp, feeling a whoosh of air around you as you realize that Pietro has sped you to a nearby wall.

Your back hits the solid wall, shivering at the contrast between your fevered skin, Pietro's burning kisses and the coolness of the wall.

You tear your mouth from his.

"There are at least one hundred and fifty people in there!" You words come out as a raspy moan as his lips suck at your neck.

He growls, lips moving to nip at your collar bone, and you don't think you've ever been this wet in your life.

"I. Don't.  _Care."_ He makes this clear with every roll of his hips, shamelessly rutting into your pantie covered heat.

_Fuck it._

Wriggling free from his hands slightly, you reach down and cup him through his jeans.

His head snaps up and he licks his lips.

"Do not start something you aren't willing to finish, [Y/N]."

With a naughty smirk, you slowly bring your hand up to cup his face. He groans and watches you, mesmerized. Smirking devilishly, your eyes never leaving his, you slowly trail your fingertips down his face, his neck, over his shirt clad torso, and to the front of his jeans. His breath hitches as you take your sweet time unbuckling his belt.

His eyes widen suddenly and you frown.

"What’s wrong, Speedy?"

His gaze softens, as he gently sets you down on the floor. You blink, confused.

"Pietro? Have I done something wrong- !?"

You're in his arms again within seconds, bridal style this time.

He chuckles.

"Oh no my dear", you smile at that, "but we will need a much more private venue I'm afraid." He trails off, lips pressed against the top of your head, nose buried in your curls.

You then see that he's straightened his clothes. You huff in disappointment.

His lips are against your ear, teeth tugging on your ear lobe. You moan unabashedly.

"I intend to remove that dress, your cute little panties and your bra with my  _teeth."_

With that, he speeds off, through the party, up the stairs and towards his room.

 

 

-

 

 

Within moments, the blur of the Avengers tower stops and your back is against Pietro's bedroom door. He sets you down on the floor, breathing deeply.

"[Y/N], you have to know, this isn't just a onetime thing. I- am so in love with you." He whispers and your breath catches. Tears of happiness well in your eyes. He brushes them away with his thumb.

You beam up at him, leaning against the door, arms encircling his neck, his resting around your waist.

"I love you too Pietro, so so much. I've missed my best friend, but this is so worth it. You are my best friend. You are everything to me." You gush and his eyes shine.

You both smile as you tilt your head up. Despite the raw lust pounding through your veins, the next kiss is surprisingly tender and sweet. You sigh, hands mapping the path from the tape of his neck, down his chest and then curling your hands into his shirt.

His hands fly down, grabbing your hips, pushing you back into the door. You both moan at the maddening friction.

He groans.

_"[Y/N]..."_

His mouth is hot on your jaw and you cry out loudly.

Your legs are around his waist in an instant, and he's fumbling with the lock. You practically fall through the open door. He pins you to the wall next to the door, hands tracing your body through your dress.

"Baby the door" you whine and he fixes you with a look, that if it were possible, would set you on fire.

Pietro huffs, rolling his eyes and makes a show of strolling towards the door and shutting it. You giggle.

The room dims and there is only the sound are of harsh breaths and your racing heart.

He dashes around the room and in a few moments the room is lit with a dozen mini candles.

You grin widely.

"Well?" He murmurs and you frown.

He sits down on the bed in front of you, taking your hands and runs his mouth against your knuckles, kissing the inside of your wrists.

"I love you" he whispers, smiling innocently.

"And I love you too" you dip your head to meet him in a loving kiss.

You straddle his hips and he looks hypnotized. He fingers brush your cheek, brushing your curls away from your face with so much tenderness it makes your heart melt.

"You really are so beautiful, [Y/N]." He says, staring at you adoringly.

Suddenly you have an idea.

_'Show him what he's been missing'_

You make a mental note to thank Natasha for this.

You smirk.

Biting your lip, you lower your head and whisper softly in his ear:

"Sakra ma zlato."

("Fuck me baby.")

He gasps, hands tightening on your waist, grinding up into you through your dress. You both groan.

"With pleasure" he snarls and flips you over to that your pinned beneath his strong frame.

He kneels and slowly removes your heels. He pauses, as if thinking something over.

"Do you think Natasha would mind if we kept these just for one more night?" He smirks devilishly and you blush.

"I- err no. I don't think so."

His answering grin is wicked.

"Excellent."

For now, he tosses them over his shoulder and then crawls like some kind of predator up your body. You sit up and he slowly peels your dress over your head. You blush, moving to cover yourself.

Pietro only smiles and gently nudges your arms out the way, eyes bulging out of his skull.

He clears his throat.

"Stand up. I want to see you." His husky whisper is the only encouragement it takes.

You stand, clad in the simple yet slightly see through black lingerie.

He groans, needy, as he drags you onto his lap, his hands fondling your nipples until they harden through your bra. His arms are around your waist, crushing you against his body as your fingers fist in his hair.

You grit your teeth to stifle a cry as his lips find your right nipple. Even through the bra, the heat of his mouth is insane. Each flick or caress of his tongue sends a jolt to your already swollen clit; you grind yourself into his denim clad cock. You whine above him as his switches breasts, thoroughly enjoying the way you wriggle on top of him.

Fed up with waiting, he rips the item from your body, sending it sailing across the room. He maneuvers the two of you to the center of the bed, teasing you with hot open mouthed kisses anywhere there is skin. His lips trail down the valley between your breasts.

You moan, gripping the sheets when he finds the sensitive spot of your stomach.

There's throaty chuckle from the bottom of the bed as he experimentally trails his mouth from your belly button to your hips bones, groaning deeply as he licks and nips a trail towards your panties.

You're mewling now, as his lifts your legs to rest on his shoulders.

You suddenly tense.

"Pietro? You don't have to."

He lifts his head and gives you a look that can only be described as animistic.

"I know I don't have to but God I want to."

You open your mouth to speak but then Pietro lifts himself, quickly shrugging his shirt over his head. You shut up then, sitting up slightly to trail your hands over his chest. Your palm comes to rest over his heart and you sigh. Biting your lip, you lightly drag your nails down his torso, and he groans deeply. Stopping briefly, your breath hitches.

After only a few years of running, his body has been sculpted into that of athletics. Scars and old wounds from missions dot his skin. That isn't what makes you pause.

It's the deep mass of scars the litter his torso, from the bullets of one of the Ultron’s bots.

"It's not nice, is it? Doctor Cho saved me but she couldn't get rid of the evidence. I can still feel it sometimes you know, when I dream. I should have died-

"Don't you dare, Pietro!” you cut him off "you are a hero! You saved a little boys life and nearly died in the process. I am so so proud of you. It's just one of the many reasons that I fell in love with you!"

He looks speechless.

"I love you so much." he whispers.

You continue your trail down his chest and he's panting now. Tittering forward, teasingly, he mouths at your lips, not kissing you, just breathingand it drives you insane.

He finally lunges forward, sinking his teeth into your bottom lip.

Hard.

"I need to taste you, princess. Please."

He whined.

He  _fucking_   _whined._

That does it, you scramble up the bed. Sinking comfortably into the pillow, propping your head up slightly to see Pietro crawling towards you once more.

He pushes you softly, easing you into the mattress even more.

You moan hotly when he flicks his tongue against the inside of your thigh, and your legs part automatically.

There's a dark chuckle from the bottom of the bed.

"Good girl", he praises.

You tremble violently as you feel his mouth move over the lining of your panties and you honestly want to brand the mental image onto the inside of your skull. His lips finds the flimsy material against your hip bone, his teeth dig in - catching your skin in the process, yet he soothes the sting with another lazy lick of his tongue - his fingers glide down your calves, head following as he drags your underwear down with his mouth.

You moan wantonly as the cool air hits your now naked body.

Seeming satisfied Pietro pockets your underwear.

At your raised eyebrows he answers:

"For later. I want to keep these, if that's alright."

It isn't even a question, it's a demand _._

You nod frantically, as he flashes you a wolfish grin.

His head inclines once more and you tug at his hair, tensing again.

"Shhh uvoľnite moju drahu, chcel som vás príliš dlho."

_("Shhh relax my dear, I have craved you for far too long.")_

You don't understand a word, but you shiver at his gruff tone.

You bite you lip to stifle a cry as he nuzzles the inside of your legs, mouth placing butterfly kisses just above where you need him most.

"Shit- do that again.  _Please."_

You feel him grin.

"You are going to have to be more convincing I'm afraid, Princess."

You moan, frantic for some kind of relief. Your clit throbs almost painfully, and the soft breaths against the tender, slick flesh are like jolts to your system.

You swallow.

"Please- just. Please!"

That's does it.

You bolt up, your loud cry of pleasure echoing around the room as he lurches forward, lacking finesse at first, mouthing at your soaked heat.

You buck and moan, panting wildly, fingers knotting in his hair.

His tongue laps into your center, finding the throbbing bud and  _sucking._

You arch your back while Pietro simply pins your hips into the mattress. It'll leave a bruise but you honestly don’t care. The only think drawing your attention now is the blond groaning as he mumbles incoherently in Sokovian. You don't know how long this carriers on for, time stills even more with every flex of his fingers against your hips and every time your body curls in on itself.

Waves of heat roll inside your stomach, the muscles clenching tight, were spreading over your skin, creating a fine dusting of sweat.

_Fuck_ , you're so close. He knows this:

"Skvelé, zlatko", he purrs softly and you cry out again even louder. Without warning, you feel his tongue move at blinding speed.

_("Delicious, baby")_

"Oh fuck- Oh God-!"

The first orgasm his you like an unexpected tidal wave; he still doesn't stop, loosening his grip to allow you to grind shamelessly into his ministrations. Convulsions rack your body, as you breathlessly moan his name.

Your body curls into itself, once, twice, three times.

"Pietro!"

He's on you in seconds, mouth hot and  _wet_  on your own. You can taste yourself and it ignites the fire in the pit of your stomach once more.

"Please, I need you.” you are begging at this point.

Pietro doesn't need telling twice.

You help him as he frantically unbuttons his jeans, lips scorching yours all the while.

"Wait! Do we have any-?"

You cut him off.

"I'm on the pill, don't worry."

He grins, as you free him from his boxers.

Pietro moans softly, a string of illegible Slovakian falling from his lips, head falling back into the pillows.

_Oh wow._

"See something you like, sweetheart?"

His smirk is infuriating.

You’re shaking as he sits up, cupping your face in his hands and lightly pressing his lips to yours. Your breaths are in sync, foreheads resting together.

"I don't want anyone but you. Ever. You're it for me", you whisper.

You beam at him.

"I know Speedy; you're it for me to."

He's flipped you over in seconds, legs straddling your waist. He pushes your legs towards your chest and your ass hits his knees.

Pietro's hands are gripping your thighs and you rest them around his waist. It takes some maneuvering, but then he pushes himself inside of you and you both moan hotly into each other’s mouth.

Neither of you move for a few moments.

"I'm quite rusty, babe."

You laugh.

"It's alright, me too. I guess superheroes don't have the time to get laid. They're too busy saving the world"

You both chuckle.

The action causes vibrations to travel down your conjoined bodies and then all at once awareness hits you.

Because you’re so full and he isn't moving. You clamp your walls down and he hisses.

"Baby.” you moan and Pietro growls into your neck.

"You are testing my  _control_ , [Y/N]."

He slowly drags his hips away from yours and you tremble at the loss. Pietro holds this position and your nails dig into his shoulders.

"Beg." He states simply and you stare, incredulously.

_"What- argh!"_

Before you can finish, he slams forward, and your voice teeters on a scream.

He panting harshly, frame rigid with the effort of keeping himself from fucking you into the mattress.

Pietro's jaw visibly clenches and you shudder.

"I said: beg", he repeats and your toes curl at his commanding tone.

Using the remainder of your strength, your hands lift to his hair, fingers curling into the tape of his neck.

He groans deeply, biting his lip.

You pull him down towards you, tracing his bottom lip with your tongue. He sucks in a breath and goose bumps breakout on your spine.

"Make me," you bite down on his ear lobe,  _"baby"_.

Before you can even register his response, your legs are hitched up - calves resting on his shoulder blades - and he's so deep you can't muffle the cry that leaves your lips.

He rolls his hips once more and you bury you face in his shoulder.

"Fuck Pietro!"

His hands pin yours above you, trapping you beneath him. Your heels dig into his backside, urging him to go  _faster._

"More.  _Please."_

You whine, fingers knotting in his already messed up hair. He keeps going, setting a punishing pace, and driving his hips into you faster and faster and  _harder._

His mouth sucks at your pulse point, lapping at the trail of sweat that lines your throat.

"Yes...”

His hands fist into the pillow besides your head, knuckles white as he goes even faster.

You expect pain, but none comes. It's just the sound of flesh smacking against flesh and the hot moans that spill from both your lips.

"Sakra ma."

_("...fuck me")_

Your nails rake his back, almost drawing blood. Mouth agape in a silent scream. You distantly hear the headboard bang against the wall.

His hands grip your ass, lifting your hips and at this angle, adrenaline burns through your blood - white hot and it makes you breathless.

"You make me wild, [Y/N]..."

You can't respond as he flexes his hips sharply, admitting a growl.

He's moving again, desperately chasing both of your releases.

It's mindless and messy and perfect and  _fuck_  you could implode from all the sensations: one hand gripping your behind - lifting your body to meet his frantic thrusts, the other hand tangled in your hair, hips pinned against yours, your sweat soaked bodies just a tangle of limbs, his lips trapping the air that leaves your body in a barrage of moans and cries.

"Oh God  _Pietro!_  I- I'm-

It happens in a rush of sloppy, needy kisses and hot, pants into mouths. The quake starts just bellow your navel, exploding through your shaking body, stealing the air in your lungs, although it doesn't stop the shattering scream that tears from your throat.

"PIETRO!"

"Áno zlatko! Idem - AGH!!"

_(Yes baby! I'm going to- AH!")_

He cries, following you over the edge seconds later.

You cling to each other, shuddering and gasping.

One orgasm after the other topples you and you groan, burying your face in his shoulder. Moaning softly, still inside of you, Pietro nuzzles your neck.

Disentangling yourselves, only slightly, you press your lips to his shoulder, his arms are around your waist and his mouth touches your forehead.

Neither of you speak for a few minutes.

You curl yourself against his chest.

"Well that was intense _."_

You snort.

"You think?" You reply and he chuckles.

You both sigh, perfectly content.

"I can't remember the last time I was this happy"

He whispers and you heart swells.

"I- same. I love you so much Pietro."

He dips his head and it's the sweetest, most tender kiss you think you've ever received. You are light headed and giddy when he pulls away.

"And I love you too, noisy!

You scowl playfully.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that loud! Seriously!"

Pietro cracks up.

"Pfft, bullshit! I'm surprised no one busted the door down to check if I hadn't murdered you."

You can see his head inflating.

"Alright fine! So I've always been a little loud! Happy!?"

"You have no idea."

He whispers and that should  _not_ have done something this soon. You groan softly and his grip on your waist tightens.

"Err; just out of curiosity how long before you can go again?"

You smile sheepishly and his eyebrows rise.

His hands pin yours above you head and you smirk.

Yet your cockiness leaves you when his lips brush your ear.

"Just give me thirty minutes, beautiful, and then I will really make you scream."

"Christ I love you so much"

You whisper, dazed, as he captures your lips once more.

"I love you too."

And for years and years to come he keeps that promise whenever he can.

**Author's Note:**

> *FANS SELF*
> 
> Phew!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't be scared to throw me a comment and let me know what you thought. Or maybe you just fancy a chat.
> 
> I'm uploading a Clint Barton (Hawkeye) one next.
> 
> Thank you again for reading Xxx


End file.
